Chocolat chaud aux guimauves
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: L'histoire de deux hommes qui trouvent le meilleur cadeau de Noël.


**Titre** : Chocolat chaud aux guimauves

**Rating** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Je ne vais pas mettre de disclaimer… Personne ne m'attenterait un procès pour une douce histoire de Noël quand même… Si ?

**Statut** : Terminée (OS)

**Résumé** : L'histoire de deux hommes qui trouvent le meilleur cadeau de Noël.

**NdA **:

Cette histoire est particulière. Comme vous l'avez peut-être vu, j'ai publié trois OS ce mois-ci. Ils partent tous d'UN SEUL défi. Avec Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape, on s'est lancé un défi très innocent : écrire chacune une histoire de Noël. Et, après moult rebondissements, parce que je suis idiote et tête en l'air, je me suis retrouvée à en écrire trois… J'espère qu'au moins, ils raviront vos coeurs et vos esprits.

Oh, et une dernière chose… Joyeux Noël !

**Bêta** : merci à Arya39 de corriger cet OS en express !

.oOo.

Harry serra ses doigts sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il pouvait sentir l'arôme sucré s'échapper en volutes de fumée et les guimauves qu'il y avait ajouté apportaient encore plus de douceur. C'était sa boisson spéciale Noël. Il ne la faisait jamais à un autre moment, seulement quand l'arbre croulait sous les décorations, que la pièce était saturée de guirlandes et de bougies et qu'un gramophone laissait planer quelques notes des chansons traditionnelles.

Harry se mit à rire. Seul derrière la fenêtre, il regardait James et Albus, âgés de quinze et dix-huit ans, se disputer une bataille de boules de neige royale.

James ayant le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard, avait enchanté la neige pour former deux forts à chaque extrémité du jardin, puis il avait fait des centaines de munitions pour chacun d'eux. Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, les deux garçons se livraient une bataille acharnée, ponctuée par des éclats de rires et des cris de viking.

Harry regarda ses garçons jouer et profiter. C'était apaisant et mettait du baume au coeur. Le bonnet vert d'Albus lui tombait presque sur les yeux, son écharpe grise était pleine de neige et ses gants, complètement mouillés. Harry ne pouvait presque pas voir son visage avec tous ses vêtements, mais il le connaissait par coeur : son sourcil droit coupé depuis sa chute dans les escaliers, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux verts brillants et son sourire innocent. Ses joues étaient rouges, comme celles de James qui lui, portait un bonnet rouge avec un pompon, une écharpe verte empruntée à son père et une cape en fourrure. A plusieurs mètres, Harry devinait son sourire. Il pouvait imaginer la fossette sur sa joue droite, ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux dépassant du bonnet dans un état de rébellion constant.

C'était si plaisant de les voir jouer, de les voir rire, de les voir vivre.

Albus avait deux ans lorsque Ginny était décédée tragiquement lors d'un match de Quidditch. Un cognard d'une rare violence l'avait fauchée sur le côté, brisant sa cage thoracique. Elle était ensuite tombée de son balai. La chute n'avait pas été très longue car elle n'était pas très haut dans le ciel et c'était justement ce qui lui avait été mortel : personne n'avait eu le temps de lancer un sortilège pour l'amortir.

Ginny était partie après une semaine d'hospitalisation.

Harry était resté à ses côtés jour et nuit, s'occupant de ses deux garçons comme il le pouvait, essayant d'expliquer pourquoi maman ne répondait pas, pourquoi maman ne pouvait pas leur lire d'histoires, pourquoi maman n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Les années suivant le drame avaient été compliquées.

S'occuper de deux enfants en bas âge seul n'était pas aisé. Harry avait dû gérer son deuil en même temps que ceux de ses enfants et même s'il avait été soutenu par Hermione, par les Weasley, par ses collègues du bureau des Aurors, cette période n'était pas la plus heureuse de sa vie.

Albus avait huit ans lorsque Harry avait décidé de ne pas fêter Noël chez les Weasley pour la première fois depuis le décès de son épouse. Il avait voulu passer ce moment avec ses enfants, leur préparer à manger, décorer la maison et raconter des histoires de Noël. Molly avait objecté, mais avait finalement compris.

N'ayant pas cuisiné de repas de fête depuis des années, Harry avait eu peur d'échouer et avait mis toutes les chances de son côté en envoyant James et Albus chez leur parrain et marraine : Ron et Hermione.

Sur le moment, l'idée semblait bonne, mais ensuite…

Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails, mais savait qu'Hermione travaillait le vingt-quatre décembre et que ses enfants avaient donc passé l'après-midi avec Ron. Celui-ci s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de trouver un cadeau de Noël pour son épouse. Il avait alors pris les trois enfants - James, Albus et Rose, leur fille - pour un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard. Dans sa panique de devoir subir le courroux d'Hermione pour avoir oublié son cadeau, Ron n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux enfants.

Rose était sagement restée à côté de lui, envoyant des regards de désapprobation à son père dans une parfaite réplique de sa mère, mais Albus et James n'étaient pas si angéliques. Voulant offrir un cadeau à leur père, ils s'étaient échappés pour faire les magasins, laissant un Ron désespéré et paniqué.

Alors qu'Harry était tranquillement en train de fourrer une dinde de six kilos, James et Albus écumaient les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard à la recherche d'un cadeau qu'ils pourraient lui offrir malgré leurs faibles moyens.

Harry savait qu'avec une moue adorable et des yeux brillants de larmes, Albus pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était sûrement de cette façon qu'il avait obtenu une cravate en soie bordeau pour seulement un gallion et trois mornilles.

Les garçons étaient ensuite revenus au centre de Pré-au-Lard, sachant que c'était toujours le point de rassemblement donné par leur père au cas où ils se perdaient. Ils avaient pensé que Ron viendrait les y chercher. La place du village était occupée par une chorale de Noël. Des sorciers, des sorcières et même quelques créatures chantaient et jouaient des instruments au rythme de chansons vieillottes.

Comme chaque année, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et malgré la fin d'après-midi, il faisait déjà nuit. Harry savait à quoi ressemblait la place à cette époque de l'année et pouvait imaginer les guirlandes brillantes au dessus de leur tête et les doux parfums de pain d'épices et de vin chaud à la cannelle qui flottaient dans la rue.

Alors qu'Albus et James regardaient le spectacle, une voix grave les avait interpellé.

_« Qu'est-ce que deux jeunes garçons font ici tous seuls ? » _

L'attention de l'ancien Gryffondor revint aux enfants lorsqu'il les entendit rire, après qu'un sapin du jardin se soit débarrassé de la neige qui le couvrait, juste au moment où James passait en dessous. Ce sapin avait une dent contre James depuis que celui-ci avait eu un accident de magie et lui avait mit le feu à l'âge de quatre ans. Harry entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sourit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement étouffé et une remarque sur les gamins insolents qui laissaient traîner leurs pantoufles.

Harry continua de regarder James et Albus, écoutant les bruits d'un manteau délicatement posé sur un cintre dans la penderie. Il entendit ensuite le placard à chaussures s'ouvrir, puis un soupir profond. Ce fut ensuite la porte du salon, l'endroit où il se trouvait, qui bascula.

Il ne se retourna pas néanmoins, sachant parfaitement qui venait d'entrer.

La voix grave à laquelle il pensait quelques minutes plus tôt s'éleva :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas résisté à l'appel du chocolat chaud aux guimauves spécial Noël. »

Harry se retourna enfin et regarda celui qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il deviendrait l'ami, l'amant, puis le compagnon de Lucius Malfoy ? Personne assurément. Les Weasley n'avaient pas encore vraiment intégré la chose et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

C'était Lucius qui avait trouvé ses enfants errant dans Pré-au-Lard. C'était lui qui les avait ramené après que James ait expliqué qui ils étaient. Harry était en pleine préparation de la forêt noire lorsqu'il avait entendu la sonnette. Essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, il était allé ouvrir et avait été surpris de voir Lord Malfoy sur le palier, accompagné de ses deux enfants.

Albus et James lui avaient sauté dessus pour un énorme câlin et avaient ensuite expliqué, penauds, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry avait été fâché et les avait envoyé dans leurs chambres pour réfléchir à leurs actions. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers l'homme qui avait ramené ses enfants.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et Lord Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Malgré le fait qu'il avait cinquante-huit ans à ce moment-là, il semblait toujours avoir la trentaine. Harry aimait la magie. Un sorcier pouvait vivre jusqu'à deux cents ans et ainsi son rythme de vieillissement était non seulement basé sur ce chiffre, mais aussi sur la quantité de magie possédée par le sorcier.

La seule chose qui aurait pu trahir Lucius sur son âge, était l'apparition de poils blancs, mais avec sa chevelure si blonde qu'elle paraissait presque blanche, personne ne faisait vraiment la différence.

Harry avait trente-deux ans à l'époque. Il était Auror et plutôt à l'aise avec ses capacités. Pourtant, face à cet homme, il avait perdu ses moyens comme un adolescent. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry avait plaidé pour la famille Malfoy après une discussion à coeur ouvert avec Draco. Celui-ci était à présent marié et avait un enfant de l'âge d'Albus. Narcissa avait demandé le divorce pour ensuite quitter l'Angleterre.

« _Merci d'avoir ramené mes enfants, Lord Malfoy. Je jure qu'ils me feront avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure,_ » avait-il dit, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la chevelure de son vis-à-vis.

Retenant visiblement un sourire, Lucius avait répondu :

_« Voici le résultat de plusieurs générations d'inquiétude. » _

À sa plus grande surprise, Harry s'était mis à rire. Il avait ouvert la porte plus grand et avait invité Lucius à entrer pour un thé. Celui-ci avait accepté. Ils avaient parlé une heure, pendant qu'Harry finissait sa forêt noire et que Lucius sirotait sa boisson chaude. Harry avait appris que l'homme allait passer le réveillon seul, car Draco serait dans la famille de son épouse et que Narcissa était partie depuis longtemps.

Harry avait voulu l'inviter, car il trouvait que c'était triste de passer les fêtes seul, mais au lieu de réagir impulsivement, il avait réfléchi et décrété que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Malgré le fait que ce moment avait été agréable, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Lord Malfoy et avait prévu de passer ce réveillon avec ses enfants.

Alors il n'avait rien dit, décidant tout de même de lui envoyer la meilleure bouteille de sa cave à vin le lendemain, pour le remercier de s'être occupé de James et Albus. Ce petit moment ensemble avait été interrompu par Ron, pâle et en sueur, venant lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu ses enfants, qu'il avait déjà prévenu les Aurors et que tout le monde était déjà à leur recherche.

Si Harry avait puni Albus et James parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réfléchi avant d'agir, il s'était aperçu que les pommes ne tombaient jamais loin de l'arbre, car Harry avait invité Lord Malfoy pour le thé, sans penser au calvaire que son meilleur ami était en train d'endurer.

.oOo.

Lucius regarda son amant qui semblait plongé dans de doux souvenirs.

Il posa la boîte qu'il tenait toujours et s'approcha de Harry. Il posa une main douce sur son visage pour ramener son attention et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient ce qui l'avait séduit en premier chez Harry.

Il n'avait eu aucune arrière pensée quand il avait ramené les enfants chez leur père. Il avait juste trouvé Albus devant la chorale de Noël, seul au milieu de la foule. Il était si petit et semblait si fragile, qu'il s'était approché. Il avait ensuite remarqué un autre enfant à côté de lui et avait tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient frères. Cependant, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour être seuls. Alors, il les avait abordé.

Albus lui avait fait confiance immédiatement, mais James avait été plus réticent. Ils avaient discuté un moment avant que celui-ci n'avoue qu'ils étaient les enfants de Harry Potter et qu'ils avaient semé leur oncle. Lucius avait été surpris, mais avait bien vite décidé de ramener les deux petits diables chez eux. Il était dangereux pour les enfants de "l'Elu" de se promener seuls en ville. Et puis, c'était peut-être une façon pour lui de payer la dette qu'il avait envers Potter depuis la fin de la guerre.

Lorsque celui-ci avait ouvert la porte, Lucius avait été soufflé par l'homme en face de lui. Il avait parfois vu Potter au Ministère ou sur les photos de la Gazette, mais alors, il était toujours vêtu de sa tenue d'Auror, le visage sérieux et les yeux durs. Là, dans son tablier souillé, avec un t-shirt trop grand et une tache de farine sur le nez, il l'avait trouvé attendrissant.

Lucius avait accepté de venir boire un thé et avait regardé Potter travailler à faire un gâteau. Le moment avait été agréable.

Ce qui avait été aussi fort agréable, fut le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'un elfe était venu lui apporter une bouteille de vin hors de prix avec un petit mot gribouillé sur un papier à côté.

_Merci d'avoir veillé sur mes enfants. Joyeux Noël. _

_Harry J. Potter _

Lucius avait répondu le lendemain, remerciant Harry pour la bouteille et, se surprenant lui même, demandant des nouvelles de James et Albus.

La correspondance avait démarré ainsi, laissant place ensuite à des rendez-vous, d'abord pour le thé, puis pour un dîner. Et puis il y avait eu les flirts, les sous-entendus, les avances.

Lucius avait très vite décidé de séduire Harry, étant tombé sous le charme du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry quant à lui, avait eu plus de mal à comprendre les intentions de Lucius. Il semblait aimer ces moments passés ensemble mais était totalement insensible à toutes tentatives de flirt.

Alors que Lucius avait voulu abandonner, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout : embrasser Harry à la fin d'un dîner romantique. Et cela avait fonctionné ! Harry, quoique surpris, avait répondu à son baiser.

Ils avaient donc commencé leur relation.

Au Noël suivant, Harry l'avait invité pour le réveillon pour la présentation officielle à James et Albus.

Beaucoup de Noël s'étaient succédés depuis et ils les avaient toujours passé ensemble.

Lucius revint à l'instant présent et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Celui-ci sourit dans le baiser et y répondit avant de s'éloigner pour enfin répondre à la déclaration de Lucius.

« Je ne succombe aux guimauves qu'une fois par an. C'est Noël après tout, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui mais d'habitude c'est le vingt-cinq. Quand les enfants sont assis par terre et déballent leurs cadeaux. »

Harry sourit et fit un simple signe de tête pour désigner la fenêtre. Lucius s'approcha et regarda James et Albus qui continuaient leur lutte acharnée, à grands renforts de boules de neige.

« Je vois… » ricana-t-il.

Sortant sa baguette, Lucius lança un sortilège sur chacun des adolescents afin de sécher intégralement leurs vêtements trempés. La bataille s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps pour les enfants de lancer un regard suspicieux en direction de la maison. Un second sortilège les frappa l'un et l'autre pour les réchauffer et ils grognèrent de mécontement, réclamant l'esprit de Noël - qui incluait donc apparemment des stalactites au bout des doigts.

Lucius sourit de satisfaction en rangeant sa baguette. Quoi de mieux que les agacer, tout en prenant soin d'eux ?

« Tu es un merveilleux père pour eux, » dit Harry qui s'était rapproché de lui.

« Je ne suis pas leur père, » grogna doucement Lucius. « Je ne suis que l'amant de leur père. »

« Tu ne l'es peut-être pas sur les papiers du Ministère, mais dans leur cœur ça ne fait aucun doute, » répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre.

Lucius grogna à nouveau, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet, comme d'habitude. En bon Serpentard, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments, même après plusieurs années passées avec Harry qui lui, ne s'en privait jamais. C'était l'une des choses qui avaient presque causé leur rupture, plusieurs années auparavant. A présent, Lucius essayait de faire des efforts et Harry ne le poussait plus à parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais Harry avait une bonne raison pour relancer le sujet. Il était certain qu'il avait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël pour Lucius. Dans sa chambre à l'étage, caché au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes, il y avait un rouleau de parchemin bien emballé dans une boîte brillante à noeud doré. Sur ce document, il y avait la signature du chef du bureau des familles du Ministères ainsi que sa propre signature et celles de James et Albus. Un parchemin officiel signifiant que Lucius était légalement un parent à part entière pour eux, voilà ce qu'était son cadeau.

Albus n'avait pas vraiment connu sa mère. Il n'en avait en tous cas plus aucun souvenir. Pour James, c'était des flashs flous et brefs. Lucius était dans leur vie depuis des années maintenant et il était ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu finalement.

Lucius avait un héritier, un fils, dont il était fier. Draco reprendra le nom des Malfoy, héritera du manoir et de son statut, mais Lucius s'était attaché aux deux garçons qu'il considérait comme les siens. Le jour où Albus avait été gravement malade et que Lucius n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, qu'il s'était fait ligoter à sa chaise alors qu'il essayait de forcer l'entrée en entendant Albus, derrière la porte, pleurer pour qu'il vienne, avait brisé quelque chose en lui.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était véritablement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le père d'Albus, pas plus que celui de James et Harry savait qu'il en avait souffert.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lucius était officiellement père de ses enfants, bien qu'il l'ignore encore. Les démarches avaient été difficiles, car ils n'étaient pas mariés - Lucius refusant catégoriquement après l'échec de son premier mariage - mais après des tonnes de lettres, la consultation des lois par Hermione et il devait l'avouer, son statut de Survivant, il avait eu ce qu'il demandait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? » demanda finalement Harry en fixant le paquet que Lucius avait posé en entrant.

« Mon cadeau de Noël pour James et Albus, » grogna Lucius en jetant un coup d'oeil furieux au paquet.

Cette réaction attira l'attention de Harry qui fit un sourire sournois et se dirigea immédiatement vers le paquet, posant sa tasse sur un guéridon. Il ouvrit le couvercle et haleta en voyant une petite boule de poils couchée au fond. C'était un chaton au pelage roux, tigré, aux grandes oreilles et à la queue entièrement blanche.

« Un chaton Lucius ? » souffla-t-il.

Il baissa la main pour attraper l'animal, mais fut retenu par son compagnon.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, son visage alternant entre son amant et le chaton. « Dis-moi, il n'est pas mort ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Idiot… » ricana Lucius. « Je lui ai simplement lancé un sort. Il ne se réveillera pas avant que quelqu'un le touche. Cela évitera qu'il panique dans la boîte. Ou même qu'il en sorte cette nuit et ravage notre salon comme il le fera certainement dès demain. »

Harry acquiesça et referma délicatement le couvercle, notant qu'il était muni de trou pour permettre à l'animal de respirer. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius qui fuyait son regard, l'air mal à l'aise. Son sourire s'étira tellement, qu'il eut l'impression de se déchirer les joues.

Il s'approcha de son compagnon et l'enlaça avec douceur.

« Tu as fini par céder aux deux petits monstres. Je savais que tu le ferais. Tu es en fait un coeur tendre. »

« Pas du tout ! » grogna Lucius.

« Je le sais, » gloussa Harry. « Tu ne peux pas me le cacher. Ton coeur est aussi doux et sucré que ces guimauves. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » déclara Lucius, les yeux plissés. « Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour enfin ne plus avoir à les entendre me supplier. »

« Évidemment, » répondit Harry sérieusement, non sans cacher son sourire moqueur.

« Et puis… L'animal restera avec nous quand James et Albus partiront faire leur vie ailleurs. Ça sera une excuse pour qu'ils reviennent nous voir. »

Harry grogna et s'éloigna.

« Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une excuse ! Ils ont intérêt de revenir pour leurs vieux pères. »

« Je ne suis pas leur- » commença Lucius.

« Mais c'est aussi bien, » le coupa Harry. « La maison est trop vide quand ils ne sont pas là. J'aime quand il y a du mouvement. Et un Serpentard immobile dans son fauteuil à lire un livre en sirotant son whisky n'est pas vraiment digne d'intérêt. »

« C'est sûr qu'un chat qui ronfle devant la cheminée sera plus intéressant, » ironisa Lucius.

« Au moins il bougera de temps en temps… Lui. »

Harry fit un sourire goguenard à Lucius qui grognait pour cacher son amusement. Celui-ci sortit finalement sa baguette et fit léviter le paquet qu'il venait de rapporter pour le cacher au dessus d'une armoire, là où aucun des deux enfants n'irait fouiller. Il se déplaça ensuite jusqu'au guéridon et ramassa la tasse de Harry pour y tremper les lèvres.

« Hé ! » cria celui-ci, accourant à la rescousse de son mug. « Malfoy, rends-moi ça ! »

« Malfoy ? » demanda Lucius, haussant un sourcil tout en léchant ses lèvres.

Ce simple geste fit oublier à Harry son combat pendant une seconde mais, courageusement, il secoua la tête et vint reprendre son chocolat chaud à la guimauve de Noël.

« Oui. Tu t'appelles Malfoy, non ? Et moi Potter. Cependant… Ça aurait pu être Potter-Malfoy, ou Malfoy-Potter si tu y tiens tellement, » déclara l'ancien Gryffondor avec un sourire perfide.

« Harry… » soupira Lucius, perdant son attitude fière. « Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. « Mais ça me fait de la peine et j'aime te le rappeler parfois. Si tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi, accepte au moins que je te charrie à ce sujet. »

« Le mariage n'a rien à voir avec ma relation avec toi, » se justifia Lucius. « C'est simplement la façon dont le premier à été forcé, mon passé avec Narcissa, les contraintes qu'engendre cet engagement… Je ne veux pas revivre ça. »

« Je sais, » répéta Harry.

Un peu plus morose qu'auparavant, il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Evidemment, il savait que Lucius refusait le mariage pour toutes ces raisons, et pas à cause de lui, mais cela le rendait parfois amer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cet acte symbolique représenterait autant pour lui, mais c'était avant son histoire avec Lucius.

Il avait envie de prouver au monde entier qu'ils étaient ensemble, que leur histoire n'était pas étrange ou morbide, comme le sous-entendaient les journaux. Il avait envie de porter un anneau à son doigt pour repousser tous ceux qui "voulaient une part du Survivant". Il voulait être une famille, avec son mari et ses enfants.

Bien sûr, il avait sa famille et était heureux. Mariage ou pas, il savait que leurs sentiments étaient dans leur coeur et non sur un papier du Ministère.

« Harry, je t'aime, » déclara Lucius, comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

Il ne le disait pas souvent, si bien que chacune de ses déclarations était précieuse pour Harry. Il était maintenant en face de lui, une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa hanche.

« Je ne risque pas de te quitter, pas plus que je n'abandonnerai James et Albus. Vous comptez tellement pour moi… Mon refus de me marier ne doit pas entacher tout ça, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry avec un sourire doux. « Je ne te reproche rien Lucius. Je te comprend et je ne veux pas t'imposer quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Parfois j'oublie simplement tout ça. Alors, rappelle-le moi. »

« Je te le promet, » déclara Lucius avec un sourire discret mais sincère.

Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, savourant la douceur sucrée du chocolat et de la guimauve s'attardant sur celles-ci. Il se rapprocha lentement, sans pour autant se coller à Harry qui tenait toujours sa tasse dans le creux de ses mains.

Harry ne voulait rien de plus que poser ce maudit mug pour embrasser correctement son compagnon mais n'en n'eut pas le temps. Avant qu'il n'eut esquissé le moindre mouvement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et aussitôt, un brouhaha les interrompit.

« Beurk ! » gémit Albus alors qu'il les voyait depuis le couloir dans lequel il s'avançait, ses vêtements dégoulinant sur le plancher.

« Albus Severus Potter ! » tonna Lucius. « Tu vas immédiatement enlever tes chaussures, ton bonnet, ton manteau, tes gants et les faire sécher de façon appropriée. Tu iras ensuite te doucher et te changer, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit ne tombe malade ou ne salisse cette maison. »

« Oui, Seigneur Malfoy, » soupira le jeune homme, roulant des yeux.

Il fut rejoint par James qui, lui, avait pris le temps d'enlever ses affaires d'hiver avant d'avancer. Celui-ci regarda les deux hommes dans le salon et les rejoignit, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Avant d'aller prendre ma douche, » dit-il calmement. « J'aimerais faire un gros câlin à mon papa qui m'a tellement manqué. »

Aussitôt, il s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras, collant ses vêtements trempés sur son père.

« Mais… Eh ! » cria Harry.

Il se débattit et fit ressortir la tasse de leur étreinte pour que Lucius la prenne et qu'il puisse se défendre sans en renverser partout. Une fois que son amant eut attrapé le mug, il commença à pousser son fils, mais celui-ci fut vite rejoint par Albus et Harry fut enterré sous ses enfants dégoulinants et froid.

« Bande de sales gosses mal élevés ! » grogna Harry. « Lucius au secours ! » cria-t-il en direction de son compagnon.

Celui-ci s'était reculé et buvait tranquillement le chocolat chaud aux guimauves qui, heureusement, contenait un sort pour rester à température idéale. Il regardait simplement Harry, James et Albus lutter au sol en riant et criant, comme des enfants insouciants.

Glissant sa main dans la poche dissimulée de sa robe, Lucius attrapa le petit écrin en cuir qui reposait au fond. Il avait encore joué son rôle ce soir et Harry était rassuré, mais c'était la dernière fois car Lucius avait trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Noël : une jolie bague de fiançailles.

Fin

* * *

_Encore merci à Arya39 d'avoir corriger ce texte !_

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré le fait qu'il soit très court, et que vous le considérerez comme un petit cadeau de Noël de ma part :D_

_Je ne pense pas republier quoi que ce soit avant un bout de temps (je n'ai plus d'histoires en stock et un planning serré !) mais c'est pour mieux revenir ensuite._

_Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à bientôt. _

_Epsi_


End file.
